Zeus vs. Deus
Zeus vs. Deus is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fanmade Death Battle features Zeus from the God of War series, and Deus from Asura's Wrath. Description God of War vs. Asura's Wrath The Gods of Lightning with battle each other to see who is the true king of the Gods. Interlude Boomstick: It's a battle of the Gods! Wiz: That right Boomstick. Today, two King of the Gods fight each other who is the superior God. Boomstick: Zeus, The King of Olympus... Wiz: And Deus; Leader of the Seven Deities. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zeus Boomstick: Zeus is the God of Lightning, the sky, king of the Gods, and owner of one of the most badass voices ever, excluding yours truly of course. Zeus: I am King of the Gods! Wiz: A little known fact, Zeus was the youngest of the six original gods. Born from the titans Cronos and Rhea, Cronos was forewarned by an Oracle that one day his children would turn against the titans, declare war and bring the end of the Titan's reign. Preventing this event from occurring, Cronos decided to imprison his children in his belly. Boomstick: Did I mention I use to eat child haggish when I was young? Wiz: Yes. Yes you did. Anyway, not wanting to see another child to be eaten by her husband, Rhea decided to trick Cronos by having him eat a random stone, while an eagle would take the baby Zeus to a place where Cronos couldn't see him. Boomstick: And he didn't suspect a thing? Wiz: Nope. Boomstick: Oh OK! Anyway the eagle was task to take Zeus on an island where he would be safe from Cronos' view and be raised by his grandmother; Gaia. Wiz: Which it turns out that the island IS Gaia. Boomstick: That's one BIIIIIGGGGGG woman. Wiz: As he grew older, Zeus eventually discovered that his brothers and sisters were imprisoned in his father's stomach. He grew to resent and hate the titans, and eventually declared war on the titans. And after he and his brother and sisters defeated the titans, and imprisoned those who survived in the pits of Tartarus, Zeus was declared as the King of the Gods. Boomstick: Being the God of Lighting, Zeus is immortal, and can't die by age nor diseases. He also possesses Electrokinesis. Wiz: Which is the ability to generate, store, and manipulate lightning at anytime.... Boomstick:.... And being the King of the Gods his abilities with lighting are practically Omnipotent, though his favorite appears to be creating a lightning spear. He also has the ability to control the weather, which can be used to increase the power of his lighting bolt. Wiz: But beside his ability to generate electricity, Zeus also possesses other abilities. He possesses Godly strength that rivals that of Hercules, incredibly high durability, Godly speed, and an accelerated healing factor. Boomstick: He also can teleport, fly, create duplicates of himself, though the duplicates are much weaker then himself, grow to an unknown height, he's also immune to electricity, and can shapeshift into anything he desires..... Wiz: Though his favorite forms appear to be either the white eagle, or the grave digger. And though it's never implied that he knows any form of martial arts, Zeus appears to be a heavy striker But he can also drain the powers of a God and give the godly powers to anyone, or anything. Boomstick: Zeus really knows how to bring down the thunder. Wiz: Wait a minute Boomstick, that not all with Zeus' arsenal. Boomstick: What there's more? Wiz: That right. Zeus has three weapons that he possesses, though rarely used. Zeus possesses his version of the Golden Fleece, which allow him to redirect any attack, but he wears it on his left arm. The Gauntlet of Zeus, which is a giant gauntlet the greatly increases the power of his strikes, but none of these weapons come even close to his ultimate weapon...... Boomstick: OOOO! Let me guess, let me guess! It's the Blade of Olympus! Wiz: That's correct Boomstick. In fact Zeus was the one who created the Blade of Olympus during the Great War. This Blade alone is powerful when used by a Demigod like Kratos, but it becomes even stronger when used by a God. As proof when he use the blade to kill/banish the titans in the deepest pits of Tartarus simply by stabbing the blade to the ground, and wiped out two entire armies with one swipe. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: It's about to get worst. See, if Zeus gets killed by the hands of someone who uses the Blade of Olympus, he end up reaching a higher form of power,..... Wiz and Boomstick in unison: Much like a Jedi. Boomstick: Seriously Wiz, is there anything that doesn't remind you of Star Wars? Wiz: Not really. Anyway, Zeus' ghost takes the form of a dark of himself. An Astral projection. In this form, Zeus can generate enough lightning that can destroy virtually every weapon one has in their possession, and even strangle the life out of his victims by inducing fear. Boomstick: SOOOOOO this guy is a bit of a sadist? I like him! Wiz: Zeus is a very prideful King and God, but show signs of arrogant and paranoia. Such as some time after Kratos successfully killed Ares. He believed that Kratos was this warrior that an oracle forewarned about that was going to bring the end of Olympus known as the Marked Warrior. To prevent this from happening, Zeus drained most of Kratos' godly powers and used the Colossus of Rhodes to kill the Ghost of Sparta. Boomstick: He even managed to trick Kratos to drain the rest of his godly power into the Blade of Olympus and once all of his powers were drain, Kratos became mortal. And once the Colossus did it's job, at the cost of it's "life", Zeus stepped in, claimed the Blade for himself, and killed a beaten and weakened Kratos. Wiz: Zeus is a powerful individual, debatably Kratos' greatest foe. He was the one who ended the Great War, wiped out two entire armies with one swipe of the Blade of Olympus, destroy Sparta in a matter of seconds, and is the only God that confronted Kratos multiple times and survived, though he was killed during their sixth confrontation. Boomstick: Zeus also doesn't have any real weaknesses, but his arrogances can sometimes get the best of him which resulted in his death at the end of the of the series. But regardless of this, Zeus knows how to bring down the thunder. Zeus: Even now as you draw your last breath, you continue to defy me!? Deus Wiz: In the world of Asura's Wrath there is a never-ending struggle against the evils of the Gohma. Desperate to end the evils of these creatures the Demigods were created to match the power of the Gohma. Eight of them were chosen by Emperor Strada to take command of the Demigods. And one of them was Lord Deus. Boomstick: Deus was the leader of the Eight Guardian Generals. But after fighting the Gohma for hundred, maybe thousands of years he grew tired. So he, along with seven of the eight generals devised a scheme to permanently put an end of the Gohma once and for all. Which I might add, involved the death of Emperor Strada, kidnapping Asura's daughter, and framing Asura, our main hero, for the death of their emperor. Wiz: And after Asura managed to defeat and put the Gohma Vlitra back into slumber, which is basically the source, and creator of the Gohma, Deus set his plans into motion. He even went so far as to kill Asura since he knew that he wouldn't let Deus harm his daughter. Boomstick: Despite everything being set in motion, over 12,500 years have gone by and they still haven't killed the Gohma Vlitra. Wiz: Being the leader of the Seven Deities, which is the name of their group, Deus is the most powerful. He much like the other Demigods are immortal, so he can't die my old age or diseases. Boomstick: He also possesses Electrokinesis, and if you don't pay attention, is the ability to generate, store, and manipulate electricity. He also possesses Godly strength, durability, and speed. Wiz: He can also teleport, and has some abilities of telekinesis, though he rarely uses this ability. Boomstick: But wait Wiz, does Deus have any weapons? Wiz: Yes he does Boomstick. Boomstick: Really? Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Wiz: Deus is, unfortunately fluent with the nunchaku. Boomstick: You mean the same weapons that that dumbass Michelangelo uses? Wiz: Sadly yes. Boomstick: Awww! Wiz: Although, Deus' nunchaku is slightly better. Boomstick: Oh really? How are they better? Wiz: His Nunchaku, which are known as Sakra, are made of pure electricity, and can create streams of electricity. Boomstick: Oh Okay, so they are better than Michelangelo's. Wiz: But he does have one final trump card; the Karma Fortress. The Karma Fortress is the Demigod's ultimate weapon. By absorbing a large amount of Mantra the fortress has been storing, the fortress can produce a laser powerful enough to destroy a large army of Gohma. Unfortunately, using this laser takes a few minutes for it to fully charge, and it require a large amount of Mantra to actually activate. Also this technically IS outside help, and for those who know the rules; their no outside help during Death Battle. Boomstick: Then what's the point of mentioning this Fortress? Wiz: Because, the Karma Fortress has a secondary purpose. If Deus merges with the Karma Fortress, not only does he take full control of the Fortress' limbs, but he also takes on a new form; Sakra Devanam Indra Deus. Boomstick: That.... is quite a mouthful. Wiz; In this form, Deus' powers are increased to a new level of power. He wears a mask of pure light that increased his durability and defensive prowess exponentially, and his electrical abilities are increase as well. Deus maybe a cunning leader, but show signs of arrogant and pride. But despite of his nature he has performed impressive feats. He's done battle with the Gohma for thousands of years.... Boomstick: Though it's never shown, he apparently once fought and defeated Augus, even in spite of Augus using his full power and his sword, which I might add, only uses when he confront a powerful foe. Wiz: He is also strong enough to fend off against both Asura and Yasha on several occasion, but was ultimately defeat on their second encounter. But regardless, Deus is a powerful individual, and those who underestimate him will most likely be dead. Deus: I will show you the meaning of power! Death Battle Inside the Karma Fortress, Deus observes the members of the Seven Deities gathering souls to create Mantra. Zeus teleports into the Karma Fortress. Deus: Who might I ask are you? Zeus: I am Zeus, King of the Gods! Bow before me, and I may spare you for being mimicking me! Deus: You clearly don't know who you're speaking to. I am Lord Deus, the true King of the Gods and ruler of the Seven Deities. Zeus: I will make you pay for your insolence! Both Zeus and Deus generate electricity from their bodies. 'Fight!' Zeus strikes first, but Deus teleports away and give him distance between him and Zeus. Deus performs multiple lightning bolts towards Zeus. Zeus walks through all but the final of the lightning bolt. He blocks the final lightning bolt with his golden fleece and redirects it towards Deus. Deus gets hit by the redirected attack, but is barely phased. Zeus continues charging towards Deus, and shoots multiple electrical attacks towards Deus. Deus blocks them, until Zeus reaches him. When Zeus reached Deus, he performed an uppercut sending Deus flying upwards. Zeus follows him and performs several electrical punches. He then grabs Deus' head and tosses him towards the other side of the Karma Fortress. Deus quickly gets back and teleports towards Zeus. Deus grabs Zeus and electrocutes. Zeus barely feels the attack, much to Deus dismay. Deus uses telekinesis to push Zeus away from him. Deus: I see you have some power. But none of you power comes remotely close to my true power. Deus "merges" with the Karma Fortress to become Sakra Devanam Indra Deus. Zeus; Am I suppose to be impressed? Deus: This is my ultimate form. Nothing surpasses! Deus materializes his mask of light and his nunchaku; Sakra Zeus: Just because your power has increased, it doesn't matter. Nothing surpasses the powers of a God. Zeus materializes the Gauntlet of Zeus and Blade of Olympus. Zeus: These are the true weapons fit for a God. Deus uses his nunchaku to create electrical streams. Zeus continues to charge towards Deus, blocking and dodging all of Deus' attacks. Zeus tries to strikes Deus with his gauntlet, but Deus teleports behind him. As Zeus looks behind him, Deus grabs Zeus' neck and attempted to strangle and electrocute Zeus to death. With the arm that carries the Gauntlet of Zeus, Zeus grabs and crushes Deus' arm. Zeus processed to swipe Deus with the Blade of Olympus, three times. Before Zeus can stab Deus, Deus teleports away. Zeus see a weaken Deus and teleports towards him. Zeus processes to create electrical clones circling around Deus. Just as Zeus and his clones are about to deliver the killing blow, Deus generated a field of electricity, very briefly stunning Zeus, and destroying all the electrical clones. Deus sees Zeus walking towards him. Zeus: I will make this offer one last time; kneel before me, and I may spare your life. Deus: *pant, *pant, Never! With his last strength, Deus plus out his nunchaku. But as soon as he does, his mask begins to fall apart. Zeus: Then you leave me no choice! Deus tries to attack first, but Zeus easily over powers Deus with multiple swipes with the Blade of Olympus. Zeus the grabs Deus' neck and tosses Deus to the ground. Zeus: Submit! Deus: Never! Zeus attempts to stab Deus in the chest with the Blade of Olympus, while Deus is doing everything in his power to prevent that from happening. The two struggle for a few seconds, but due to Deus being weakened, Zeus successfully stabs Deus in the stomach. Zeus: It did not have to be this way Dues. This path was of your choosing. Deus: * Gasping, You are a fools Zeus..... *Cough... This world needs me to protect them from the Gohma.... Zeus: Even now as you draw your last breath, you continue to defy me!? Everything you have every known means nothing compare to the might of Olympus. You will never be King of the Gods. Your life ends here! Zeus materializes the Gauntlet of Zeus and processes to beat Deus face in until it's nothing more than chunks of meat and bone. Zeus pull out the blade and laughs evilly. Deus' body disappears 'KO!' Five of the members of the Seven Deities, and the Gods of Olympus bow before Zeus. Olga cries and morns for the death of Deus. Enraged, she tries to attack Zeus but Zeus quickly, and easily kills Olga with a signal lighting bolt. Conclusion Boomstick: Those final moment were BRUTAL!!!! Wiz: While both Zeus and Deus had virtually the same powers with minor differences here and there, in the end it was Zeus that proved to be the superior god. Boomstick: Both of them are arrogant individuals, but Deus' god-complex led to his downfall. Not to mention, Deus mostly relies too much on his electrical abilities as he prefers to keep his distance from his enemies. But despite this positive trait, Deus' electrical abilities isn't the best weapon to go up against someone who's immune to electricity. Zeus on the other hand, while he does rely on his electrical abilities, is also fluent with other combat style, much like his use with the Gauntlet of Zeus and the Blade of Olympus and he's even comfortable fighting in close range. Wiz: But most importantly is their confrontation with the protagonist. While Deus is a powerful Demigod, it took Asura only two attempts to finally kill Deus, though with the help of his brother-in-law Yasha, but all in one game. But it took Kratos five to debatably six attempts to kill Zeus, AND it took two games for Kratos to finally kill him. Not to mention Kratos had the Blade of Olympus with him on five of those fight, and that still was barely enough. Boomstick: And because of this, I'm not at all..... Shocked of the outcome...... Wiz: Really? Boomstick: I'M CLEVER!!!! Wiz: The Winner is Zeus. Next Time The Battle of the Rainbow Powered Creatures Who will be rooting for?? Zeus Deus Who do you want to win? Zeus Deus Who's your favorite character? Zeus Deus Did you agree with the outcome of Zeus vs. Deus? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic Duel